


We've got your back

by Amazilia_beryllina



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Gen, phil's a jerk but we all knew that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazilia_beryllina/pseuds/Amazilia_beryllina
Summary: Phil shows up wanting a favor from Erin and gets pushy when it doesn't go his way. Good thing Erin has fantastic friends, even if they are a little snoopy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> How do you reward yourself for working on your grad project paper for 5 hours straight? By writing something for fun! I hope you enjoy…  
> Also, I keep putting Erin in these dangerous situations so I can see protective Holtz. What’s wrong with me?

“I call it the Ghost Boomerang,” Holtz exclaimed, reverently placing her newest creation on the workbench and bowed toward it as she backed away. The other three Ghostbusters stepped closer, Patty picking up the titanium boomerang and turning it over in her hands. “You throw this baby at a ghost and it slices right through the sucker before making its way back to the thrower.” 

“Excellent,” said Abby, taking the boomerang that Patty offered her. “Wait, does Erin get this new toy, too?” Abby and Patty shared a knowing look.

“Hey, I don’t always get first crack at the new weapons,” Erin defended, even as Abby and Patty smirked at each other. “But it was my idea, just saying.”

“Really?” said Patty, looking impressed.

Holtz walked to the other side of the workbench to fling an arm over Erin’s shoulders, a proud look on her face. “That’s right. Er-bear thought it up, drew it up, tweaked some calculations, and I brought it into existence.” Holtz placed a sloppy kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. “My little physicist is all grown up.”

Erin rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Holtz away, scrunching her nose when she saw Patty and Abby still staring at her. “What, I was feeling inspired,” she shrugged.

Holtz hopped on a rolly chair and slid across the floor past the other three women, saying as she went by, “I inspired her,” and ending with a grunt when her chair bounced off Erin’s desk.

“Frighteningly enough, she did.”

~*~

Downstairs, the fire station door closed and Kevin looked up from his magazine when the man who was now standing at reception cleared his throat. Kevin smiled amiably at the stranger.

“I’m here to see Doctor Erin Gilbert.”

“Right away,” said Kevin cheerily, standing from his desk and leaving the room, presumably to pass the message along to Erin.

Moments later, Erin, along with Patty, Abby, and Holtz, slowly made their way downstairs, chatting as they went. Erin looked up when she cleared the last step and stopped in her tracks when she spotted their visitor. 

“Phil?” Erin managed to infuse the name with confusion at his presence and a touch of disdain at his existence. Holtz’ head shot up to eye the man at the same time she moved to Erin’s side, Patty and Abby taking up the rear as they moved as a group toward him.  
Phil looked incredibly out of place standing in the middle of the fire station, clutching a bouquet of flowers. “Your, er, receptionist was supposed to tell you…” he ended lamely and made a frustrated gesture at Kevin when the man re-entered the room, a freshly made sandwich in hand.

“Oh, right,” began Kevin around a mouthful of sandwich. “Erin, you have a visitor. The man standing in the suit with the droopy flowers,” finished Kevin proudly, pointing to Phil who was standing a few feet away from him.

Phil scowled and lowered the bouquet. “Erin, so nice to see you,” he said stiffly. “Could I have a word with you? Alone,” he added after glancing around at the others who clearly weren’t going to budge.

Holtz took ahold of Erin’s hand, a gesture that said ‘you don’t have to do this’ but also let Erin know that Holtz supported whatever she chose. Erin squeezed back before agreeing and motioning for Phil to follow her outside to a side alley that offered some privacy, but wouldn’t let Phil feel too welcome.

When the front door closed behind the pair, the others all raced out the back door so they could beat Erin and Phil to the alley and sneak a listen. None of the women trusted Phil as far as they could throw him, and Kevin wasn’t positive what was going on but didn’t want to be left out.

Erin walked part way into the alley before turning and facing Phil, her posture stiff, shoulders squared. The moment she turned, Phil gracelessly thrust the flowers he carried into Erin’s hands, forcing her to take them more out of surprise than a want to accept them.

“So it’s true,” said Phil, after an awkward silence. “You’re dating that mad scientist.” It wasn’t so much a question as a statement.

Erin turned her head slightly when she heard a shuffle near the back of the alley, smirking at her friends who must be eavesdropping and at how much Holtz probably wanted to deck this creep right now.

Refocusing on Phil, Erin got down to business. The sooner they talked, the sooner he left. “What do you want?”

“Remember that paper we were working on before you, uh, were let go from Columbia?”

Erin crossed her arms causing the flowers to flop, a few petals falling to the ground. “The one that I did all of the work for that received such high commendation from the scientific community and that you published as sole author after I was ‘let go’? That paper, Phil?”

“Um, y-yes, that’s the one. Well, the review board wants more and I can’t do it alone. Like you said, it was your research.” Phil’s expression as he spoke was tinged with desperation.

“Sounds like you need me, but I don’t need you one bit.” She said, relaxing her stance to reflect the satisfaction that comes with being vindicated and sticking it to your low-life ex-boyfriend.

“Erin, come on.” Phil was on the verge of whining. “I believe you now. Everyone believes you now. You could get your position back in a second. And maybe we could….”

Erin arched an eyebrow when he trailed off, daring him to continue with what was sure to be an asinine suggestion. “We could what?”

“Make another go of it? I know things ended badly between us, but—”

“But they ended. For good. No more us, Phil. Ever.” 

Erin called over her shoulder to her friends and girlfriend that they could come out now because Phil was leaving, and walked forward to throw the bouquet in a nearby dumpster. Before she could get far, Phil grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. 

“We are not finished.” He pushed Erin up against the brick wall and yelled in her face, using his weight to hold her there. He didn’t have a chance to say more because Holtzmann left her hiding place and launched herself at him, crashing into his side full force and knocking him to the ground. Unfortunately he ended up pulling Erin down with him. Holtz heard the air whoosh out of Erin’s lungs on a groan when much of their weight landed on the physicist as the three hit the pavement, and quickly pulled him away from Erin. Holtz followed up by pouncing on Phil, slamming her fist into his nose.

Patty and Kevin rushed forward, pulling their engineer off the contemptible man before she could do more damage. At the same time, Abby moved to help a stunned Erin to her feet. Patty held Holtz back while Kevin helped Phil up only to effortlessly put him in a half-nelson hold.

Holtz was still fuming but assured Patty she was over it when she glanced over at a rattled looking Erin, her anger deflating and replaced with concern. The blonde moved over to her girlfriend who hugged and thanked her. Holtz hugged back before grasping Erin’s shoulders and pulling back to check her over for injuries. The back of Erin’s arms were a bit scratched up from the wall, and a knee was bleeding from the tumble she took, but Erin assured her it was nothing serious and lifted Holtz’ hand, brushing her lips over the bruised knuckles.

Turning suddenly, Erin fixed the man who had just attacked her with a glare. “Fuck off, Phil.” He sagged in Kevin’s hold, knowing he’d screwed up big time, and watched as Erin latched on to the mad scientist’s arm while the two walked back inside.

Making sure the couple made it inside, Abby then walked up to Phil and spoke directly in his face. “If we ever see you here again, if you ever touch Erin again, I will personally shove this fist,” she illustrated by holding up a fist, “down your throat. This other fist, I bet you can guess where this one’ll go.” Phil widened his eyes at the look on Abby’s face. “And they’re gonna meet in the middle and play your heart like an accordion.” Abby threw both hands up and walked away, sending a satisfied grin Patty’s way where Phil couldn’t see.

Patty shook her head and laid a not-so-gentle hand on Phil’s shoulder. “You know, I was gonna put the fear of god in you, but even I can’t top that. I’d stay far away if I was you.” Patty stepped back and motioned for Kevin to let Phil go, the receptionist moving to join Patty.

“If you hurt my friends again,” began Kevin somewhat stiffly, making Patty pause in turning to leave, “I will help Abby play your accordion. Once I find out what that is.” Kevin nodded once, turned on his heel, and walked inside closely followed by the slightly bewildered historian.

“Sounds about right,” Patty muttered to herself.

~*~

“And I thought some of my exes were a real piece of work.” Holtz smirked when Erin looked up and offered her a small smile. Holtz stilled her hands from where they were thoroughly cleaning out the scrape on Erin’s knee, the brunette’s other leg swinging slightly as she sat atop the bathroom counter, and leaned in to meet Erin’s lips. “All jokes aside, I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks.” Erin’s smile was genuine this time. “I’m glad you all were eavesdropping.” Erin’s smile grew when Holtz placed a Finding Dory bandaid on her knee, followed by a kiss.

“Gonna be honest, you have a nosy bunch of friends, Gilbert.” Holtz stepped back so Erin could hop off the counter. She wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist and pulled her close. 

“Come on, nosy” said Erin, kissing Holtz lightly before releasing her and clasping her hand, pulling her toward the door. “Let’s grab lunch from that food cart you love so much. My treat.”

Holtz pulled her hand out of Erin’s and rested it under her chin, batting her lashes as the couple walked out of the fire station onto the sidewalk. “You sure know the way to this girl’s heart. At this rate you’ll never get rid of me.” 

Erin slung her arm around Holtz’ waist and squeezed. “That’s the plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who caught the reference from Melissa’s movie Spy? I couldn't resist. You can find me on tumblr at [amaziliaberyllina](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amaziliaberyllina) if you're so inclined. Thanks for reading!


End file.
